Rotary aircraft such as helicopters and tilt wing aircraft operate on internal combustion engines. Two common features of internal combustion engines are that they include air intakes, which provide oxygen for combustion, and that they operate at very high temperatures. Because of the high temperatures and risk of fire in an internal combustion engine vehicle, many such vehicles provide a firewall that provides a physical fire barrier between the engine compartment and other portions of the vehicle that may be affected by fire.